The Succubus
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: AU; She was the "lost girl". The one prophecies were written about. And she had to make a choice: light or dark. She had until her eighteenth birthday to decide, or else fae from both sides would be coming after her head. Sakura x Multiple {includes: SakuIta and SakuNeji; InoShika}


**Title:** The Succubus

**Category:** Alternate Universe

**Main Characters:** Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke

**Others:** Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Prompt:** the darker side of love; light vs dark

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** language, violence and sexual situations

**Note:** In which Sakura is a succubus-in-training and must choose between the light and the dark Fae by her eighteenth birthday.

I wanted to explore Sakura x Multiple. This is my first time writing a Naruto story; and sadly I do not own anything. Loosely Inspired by Lost Girl. Loosely. Some characters may be…_out of character?_ But this is an AU and is to be expected. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Part one. Lost Girl.**

He watched the woman staring intently at the newspaper clipping, waiting for it to swallow her whole. Their hunt for the _lost girl_—the one prophecies were made of—had been a little disheartening to say the least. He half expected Lady Tsunade to break down every five minutes; unable to go on following lead after lead only to come up empty handed. Either they we're chasing down whatever blimp crossed their radars or she was haphazardly drowning her problems in sake while his pocketbook took a hit footing the bill.

Kakashi had been exerting every possible source he could find, contacting every _friend_ he ever made—or at least, anyone he could reach that owed him a favor. They'd been on the search for a little over a week, per orders of the Ash—supreme leader of the light Fae territory in Konoha.

"Fuck!" The woman exclaimed, effectively cutting through the silence of her office. Kakashi didn't so much as flinch at her outburst. He was becoming quite used to them. It meant another lead had run cold.

The silver-haired man sighed, sliding from his perch on the windowsill and crossing the room so that he hovered behind her from where she sat at her desk.

"What is it?" He probed thoughtfully. Tsunade grumbled under her breath, balling up the clipping into a tight fist. Kakashi knew better than to reach out to the woman when she was in a mood, giving into the bitter silence that seemed more appropriate given the circumstances.

She turned with her seat, facing him. The habitual scowl was firmly in place as she glared up at him. "Just another dead body left by the dark Fae on our doorstep that we have to clean up."

The Dark—their brand of fae were the kind that saw the slipping away of humanity right out from under their own feet. There was only so much they could get away with before they were too far gone—before they declared themselves Dark. He knew it, Tsunade knew it. Hell, even Naruto had known the decision he would have to make when he'd taken part in the Gathering. He had chosen the Light, as his father had done before him.

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Tsunade, for the Dark finding out about her." The man said sympathetically. It was hard seeing the woman who was so usually so sure of herself in such a state of frustration.

"I don't fucking blame myself, Hatake," She growled out, face hardening at his words. It was like talking to a brick wall sometimes—drunk at times, he thought was the woman gave him her back, returning to her work. Kakashi exhaled, mentally berating himself for not simply biting his tongue.

It had been loose lips that had revealed the secret prophecy of the girl that would bring about the victory for whatever side she chose. Not his…but those of someone he had once trusted with his life. He still felt the sting of Obito's betrayal. No one had been prepared for it. Unlike Naruto, Tsunade and himself his once childhood friend had chosen the Dark.

The information had given the dark Fae the initiative they needed to hunt the girl down. It was which each dead body that turned up in light Fae territory that they knew they were getting closer to finding her. Every single body was examined by Shizune, and they had all turned up _human_. Not fae.

Sending the blonde one more wistful glance, the man moved to return to his usual perch. He paused mid-step as the woman spoke up, surprising him with the unexpected softness behind her words.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi." She muttered, refusing to look at him during this moment of weakness. "I know you are only trying to help."

He nodded before realizing she couldn't see the movement. "It's fine. I understand, Tsunade. Let's just find her before the Dark do."

* * *

"You _promised_ you wouldn't do anything idiotic like this again, dobe."

It was true. He had promised he wouldn't mess with the powers that be—but that was before Baa-chan had threatened his testicles. And he needed them. So, he might have accepted a job on behalf of him and his partner-in-crime, or—_law?_ While their job usually pertained to weeding out fae-related crime and keeping the existence of fae off the radars of the general public within the territory of the light, they also had a history when it came to tracking.

Tracking fae, if one got into specifics. Lady Tsunade always did.

The blond remained silent, lips set in a thin line.

"Why?" He was angry. He'd admit his companion had every right to be. After all—it wasn't as if _he_ had even been there when the deal had been struck. And yet, he was being forced into a corner by a very angry and powerful drunk of a woman. A Valkyrie, none the less.

"Sasuke," The blond muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in protest of his berating. "How hard could it be to find _one_ girl?"

Sasuke's nostrils flared, onyx eyes darkening over whatever emotion had been stirred within him. It was frightening, to say the least. A vampire's eyes were one thing not to be taken lightly. Naruto cringed, noting the sea of red that flickered for just a moment under the light of the diner before continuing.

"Besides, think of how grateful Granny will be when we bring her to the Ash," He said low, so that the brunette waitress passing by their cramped booth did not overhear. One of the most important rules among the fae—one that even the Dark followed—was to never reveal oneself to a human. It was still surprising to some that a goofball like Naruto had managed to keep his identity a secret for so long.

"Hn."

The blond rolled his eyes, used to the short response. They were an unusual pair: Sasuke the Vampire, which in itself was a mystery as to his status as a Light fae, and Naruto the Kitsune, a rather harmless subspecies within the fae community—but a _rare_ one.

"You'll be _thanking_ me, Sasuke-kun." Naruto declared with certainty, eyes trailing after the waitress toward the entrance as an unfamiliar scent flooded the seedy establishment. Blue orbs widened, taking in the curvaceous silhouette of a figure being haloed by the sunlight, which was poured into the space through the open door. Stepping into the diner, he took note of her fair skin, unblemished and in the prime of its youth, the pair of jade eyes scanning the faces of patrons with a calculative glint, and the bright pink curls that fell down to her shoulders.

He inhaled sharply, the aroma of cherry blossoms and green apple overwhelming him unexpectedly. As a Kitsune he had heightened senses, one of those being smell. He had smelt a lot of humans before and even more fae…but he had never smelt something quite like _her_ before.

For a second their eyes connected from across the room, and the corners of her lips twitched into a sly smile at catching him blatantly staring at her; a warm hue marring his cheeks at being caught and the clearing of voice reminded him that he was not alone.

His gaze flickered back to the irritated Uchiha, who sat scowling back at him. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow, finely tuned senses picking up on the dilation in his pupils, the slight flutter of his pulse, and the beads of perspiration dribbling down the side of his neck.

All obvious signs of attraction. And suddenly, Sasuke was very interested to see what—or rather who—had caught the dobe's interest. If only to torment him. He turned in his seat, peering over his shoulder to take in the incredible beauty standing in the entryway, seemingly talking to one of the wait staff.

Her vibrant, green eyes were gazing intently into those of the poor unsuspecting waitress and she was trailing a hand up and down the brunette's arm as she spoke with cupid bow lips that looked soft and warm to the touch.

His eyes narrowed, and he caught on to the sudden ease of tension from the waitress' body as the mysterious continued to talk.

"Teme," Naruto spoke up, effectively drawing his attention away from the two and back to the issue at hand. Finding the prophecy girl.

"What, Naruto?" The man sighed after a moment of deliberation. There was no other way around it. Naruto had made a promise to Tsunade and if she didn't come to collect the Ash _would_.

"That _smell_…" The blond stated simply, his mind rolling with ideas of what it could mean. It wasn't exactly human and it wasn't a smell he could associate with a fae he had ever met before. But it _definitely _wasn't human.

"What smell?" Sasuke's face scrunched up in confusion. He hadn't smelt anything, though his sense of smell was not up to par with the Kitsune's.

"That girl!" He exclaimed suddenly, standing to his feet, eyes darting wildly to where she had been standing moments ago with the waitress only to see that she had vanished.

"What? Her?" The Uchiha snapped, understanding washing over him as someone else yelled.

"We've been robbed!" The waitress they had recognized from earlier announced to the entire room, staring down at the open register with obvious alarm and confusion in her eyes.

Sasuke stared from the woman to his partner, both nodding in silent understanding as they stood from their booth and approached her swiftly. They both flashed their badges, both of which were secured at the waist, before the blond spoke up.

"We work with the local police department." He informed the brunette, who eyed him from across the countertop that separated patrons from the kitchen. "Can you tell me who you were talking to a moment ago?"

The woman blinked back at him, an incredulous expression clouding her face. "Uh…what woman?"

"The one we saw you talking to. By the entrance." Naruto clarified, but was simply awarded with the shake of the head. There was obvious doubt plaguing her mind. The scent of it radiated off of her in waves.

"There was _no_ woman." The waitress, who's name-tag read Hina, stated matter-of-factly crossing and uncrossing her arms. "I left the register for maybe a minute. And when I came back, everything was gone."

"But there was—"

"Thank you for your help." Sasuke interjected as politely as he could manage before his companion could argue the matter. It was becoming clear to him what had happened. He pulled the blond away from the woman and out of the diner where they would be able to speak in private.

"What did you pull me away for, Baka? I was just warming up?" Naruto inquired, pulling away from Sasuke with a pout.

"Don't you get it, dobe?" The man spoke with a roll of the eyes, "She was not going to remember because someone didn't want her to."

It took him a moment but when the pieces began to fall into place it all clicked. "The girl!"

The pink haired beauty had been the last person they'd seen talking to the waitress, and the fact that she could not even remember the interaction was all the clarification they needed to conclude one thing. She was fae. Or two, if they went along with Naruto's assumption that she was a hypnotist. Sasuke highly doubted this was probable.

And if she was fae, she was one they had never encountered before. One that had no ties to the Light, at least. Which made them wonder what she was doing in Light fae territory when the punishment for crossing territories was death.

.

.

.

**Please review, if you could. They are what keep this story alive.**

There will be an interaction between Sakura and one of the characters in this chapter. Who would you like it to be?

Also, be prepared for many, many sexual advances coming from every which way.


End file.
